PAPA!
by KishiZhera
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE! ngapain si Kyuubi sama Gaara di dalm kamar berduaan? Ohh.. ternyata mereka...## langsung aja baca, maaf, gak pandai bikin summary    "
1. Papa with this Blondie

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Mas-Kis Sensei**

**Fic ini punya Nara tanpa ada unsur plagiat**

**Pairnya : SasoDei dan KyuuGaa**

**Rated : T+ (berjalan sesuai alurnya)**

**Summary?**

* * *

><p><strong>PAPA<br>**

**Chapter 1 : Papa with this Blondie**

***~Nara, nyuu~***

"Papaaa!"

Seorang bocah panda, berlari dengan sedikit terguncang ke arah seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu masih berada di dalam mobil putihnya yang berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Anak itu berhenti di depan pintu mobil depan dengan nafas yang masih sedikit ngos-ngosan. Seseorang yang dipanggil papa tadi tersenyum pada si anak. Rambut merahnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna mobilnya. Gaya busananya seperti orang kantoran yang barusaja pulang bekerja. Dasi kendur dengan 2 kancing baju atas yang sepertinya sengaja di buka.

Si anak panda tadi membuka pintu kiri mobil dengan sedikit susah payah. Nafasnya masih sedikit ngos-mgosan.

"Papa.. huh.. huh.."

"Emm?" Si papa masih asyik dengan kendali mobil yang perlahan menjamah aspal.

"Papa, tadi ada murid baru di kelasku.. namanya tadi siapa ya? Bi-bi-myuu-myuubi-kyuu?.. ah siapa sih?" Kali ini bocah panda itu membuka tasnya dan membuka sesuatu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sebuah botol minuman. Bibir kecilnya mengulum puncak sedotan yang menjurus langsung pada cairan rasa jeruk itu. Berkali-kali dia melakukan gerakan menghisap dan menelan.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, anak itu mrndengus.. "Papa!"

"Oh.. siapa marganya?" Si papa masih konsentrasi dengan jalanan di depan, namun sekilas dia tersenyum.

Bocah panda yang berada di samping papanya itu mengusap bibirnya perlahan, menghilangkan sisa minuman yang masih menempel di sekitar bibir dengan lengan baju panjangnya. "Um.. Kalo Gaara-chan tidak salah, nama marganya Uzumaki.."

Mata orang yang dipanggil papa oleh bocah panda itu sekilas membelalak. Meskipun tidak terlalu kentara. Mulutnya sedikit komat kamit, "Ohh.. Uzumaki.." pria itu berkata dengan sangat pelan.

Gaara alias bocah panda itu menoleh kearah papanya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang diucapkan papanya. Alisnya terangkat jauh keatas. Mulutnya mengerucut lucu.

"Papa tadi ngomong apa?"

Si papa seperti sedikit terkejut. "Eh.. tidak.. hanya saja papa mau tanya sama Gaara-chan.."

Gaara menghadap papanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Dia mendengarkan sosok di depannya dengan kelewat serius.. dua rius malah..

"Eh? Papa mau tanya apa?" Gaara semakin penasaran.

"Itu, apakah nama teman barumu itu... ummm.." Si papa sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Iya?" Gaara semakin mendekatkat dirinya ke arah jok mobil yang diduduki papanya.

"...Uzumaki Kyuubi?"

_Hening sejenak.._

Kening Gaara tampak berkerut. Tangan kecilnya menyangga dagu. Berfikir.

Seolah barusaja mendapatkan pasokan listrik untuk menyalakan lampu di atas kepalanya, kini Gaara berteriak dengan sangat tidak elit. "Ahaaa... itu dia.. iya papa! Namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi, ahh.."

Sekali lagi, botol minuman berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya tiu kembali Gaara sedot. Sesaat kemudian alisnya kembali seperti akan bertautan. Mengkerut.

"Bagaimana papa bisa tahu namanya hanya dari tahu marganya saja? Itu mencurigakan tau.."

Si papa seakan-akan ingin tertawa lepas mengetahui ekspresi anak semata wayangnya itu. Sangat imut. Untung saja si papa bukan seorang pedophile. Jadi, Gaara aman.

"Ihh.. Gaara-chan gak usah segitunya juga kali, sayang.." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Terus?" Kali ini Gaara melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada.

"Umm.. papa kenal dekat dengan keluarga Uzumaki dan seluk beluknya.."

"Lho? Papa bohong ya? Mana bisa papa tahu?" Gaara masih terlihat sangat penasaran.

Pria yang belum terlalu berumur itu mendengus pelan. "Udahlah, sayang, nanti kamu bakalan tau kok.." kemudian si papa tersenyum.

"Ish.. papa jahat, Gaara-chan ngambek sama papa!" bibir Gaara semakin mengerucut, pandangannya melayang keluar jendela.

Tangan besar mengelus kepala Gaara perlahan, bocah panda itu tertidur pulas di jok depan, samping papanya. Mungkin dia lelah karena seharian harus belajar di sekolah. Walaupun banyak bermainnya sih.

Air dari langit mulai turun bergerombolan kearah bumi dengan ganasnya. Hujan. Pria itu semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai di rumah.

"Haa.. semoga saja dia sudah ada di rumah.."

***~Nara, nyuu~***

Sebuah mobil ferrari putih memasuki garasi rumah bertingkat dua tersebut. Mobil itu terus melaju, saking luasnya si garasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di sebelah sebuah mobil sport hitam yang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu sampai. Pintu mobil ferrari putih terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria dengan warna rambut merah maroon dan baju berjas serta dasi yang sengaja dikendorkan.

Dia menutup pintu sisi kanan dan berjalan kearah samping kiri mobil. Jemarinya membuka knop pintu mobil dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Dia melihat sesuatu menggeliat di jok sebelahnya tadi.

"Hei.. bangun, Gaara sayang.." tangannya sedikit mengguncang bahu bocah panda alias Gaara itu.

Si bocah yang dipanggil Gaara, hanya menggeliat manja. "Umm.. sebentar.. papa..umm.. Ga-Gaara masih ngantuk.. shh.." Gaara malah semakin melingkar dan memeluk lututnya yang entah mulai kapan terangkat ke atas jok.

"Hei Hei,, ini sudah sampai di rumah.." Si papa memcoba membisiski Gaara dengan mencondongkan badannya pada si bocah.

Gaara tidak bergeming. Dia masih asyik terlelap. Si papa mendengus kemudian mengangkat Gaara dalam gendongan depannya. Sesaat, Gaara menggeliat mencari kenyamanan. Bocah itu terdiam saat sang papa mulai berjalan memasuki lantai rumah.

Goth cha!

Sebelum pintu dibuka oleh pria dengan anak kecil di gendongannya, dengan tanpa sentuh, si pintu sudah terbuka sendiri.. umm.. tepatnya dibuka oleh seorang yang berambut pirang panjang dengan dikuncir setengah hati. Sosok itu tersenyum pada pria yang baru datang.

"Danna, un.."

Seseorang yang dipanggil Danna tadi balas tersenyum. "Emm Dei.." dia mengecup puncak kepala Deidara pelan. Hal itu sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi si pirang terlihat sangat jelas meskipun dalam keadaan yang tidak seratus persen terang, karena lampu tidak menyala.

Gaara masih tertidur pulas dalam gendongan sang papa. Sesekali bocah itu menggeliat nyaman.

"Sasori no Danna, bisa aku bantu?" si pirang menunjuk Gaara dengan dagunya. Lalu kembali menunduk malu.

Sasori sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah si pirang. Lalu dengan perlahan, dilepaskannya Gaara yang masih dengan santai tertidur kepada dada si pirang yang kelihatannya lebih nyaman. Terbukti, Gaara tidak merengek mengetahui dia dipindah. Tangan kanan si pirang melingkari badan kecil Gaara sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus-ngelus kepala Gaara agar semakin menyelinap ke dadanya.

Tangan Sasori kembali sedikit mengendurkan dasinya yang sebenarnya sudah longgar. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju sofa ruang keluarga dan duduk di sana. Badannya bersandar pada bagian belakang sofa. Kakinya dia julurkan pertanda kalau pemuda itu sedang lelah. Kepalanya juga tidak lupa ikut bersandar pada bagian belakang sofa. Semakin dalam malah. Nyaris dia melihat terbalik.

Deidara masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Tentu saja masih dengan Gaara yang berada dalam gendongannya. Dia enggan untuk melangkah pergi dari sana. Entah apa yang dia lihat. Tetapi mata _aquamarine_nya seperti begitu menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Nafasnya mendesah beraturan. Kedua tangan rampingnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara. Seperti Gaara akan hilang saja.

Menyadari bahwa si pirang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, Sasori geleng-geleng juga. Wajah malasnya seolah tidak perduli, namun sebenarnya, dia peduli.. ah bukan, tapi sangat peduli. Dengan gerakan yang dipaksakan. Dia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di sofa dan memandang si pirang.

"Hei, kau tidak masuk?"

Si pirang menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali memenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pemandangan gelap langit malam. Seulas, dia tersenyum. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.."

Sasori sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Cepat masuk.." kepalanya kembali bersandar pada sofa.

"Tidak." Jawab si pirang ketus. Jengkel juga.

"Heeii! Masuk kubilang.." Sepertinya papa Gaara kali ini tersulut juga emosinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia khawatir dengan..

"Aku khawatir, kalau kau sakit.." kali ini nadanya sedikit menurun saat kata 'sakit' keluar dari mulutnya.

Si pirang tersenyum setan membelakangi Sasori. Ingin dia tertawa keras-keras.

"Apa pedulimu?" Deidara semakin nakal. Dia mengerjai Sasori.

Wajah Sasori sepertinya memanas. Sedikit banyak semburat merah terlukis di wajah tampannya. Kepalanya menghadap punggung si pirang namun wajahnya menunduk.

"Aku kan-"

"Enggh.."

Perkataan Sasori terpotong oleh igauan dari seorang bocah yang sekarang posisinya berada dalam dekapan Deidara. Gaara. Anak itu menggeliat. Mulutnya seperti mengecap-ngecap. Tangannya semakin dia kubur dalam helaian baju Deidara. Kepala merah batanya juga Deidara rasakan semakin menyeruak kedadanya.

Emerald itu terbuka. Menampakkan indahnya mata bocah kecil itu. Awalnya setengah terbuka. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

Setengah terbuka..

Tiga per empat terbuka..

Sepenuhnya terbuka..

Kedua orang dewasa dan remaja itu mengamati Gaara dari tadi. Pembicaraan mereka terinterupsi oleh si bocah. Gaara mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah helaian rambut pirang milik Deidara. Sedikit kaget rupanya, karena dia dengan cepat memundurkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. siapa kakak? Di mana papa? Di mana aku? Kakak menculikku ya? Lepaskann!"

Pertanyaan memberondong dengan mulus meluncur dari bibir kecilnya tanpa dikomando terlebih dahulu. Deidara terkejut. Dia membalikkan tubuh sehingga sekarang Sasori bisa melihat dia dan Gaara. Deidara tersenyum lembut. Membuat Gaara sedikit ngeri. Jangan jangan dia akan dipotong-potong setelah ini, atau jangan-jangan dia akan dijual.. oohh noo! Ehem.. Gaara memang sedikit berlebihan kali ini. Tapi, toh Deidara menurunkan bocah itu juga.

Sasori tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan anaknya. Dia gemas sekali dengan Gaara.

"Hahahahahaha... "

Tawa khas sang papa tentu saja membuat Gaara encok seketika.. ehemm.. maksudnya menoleh seketika. "Papaaa!"

Gaara berlari dengan tangan terbuka, berharap bisa memeluk papanya. Dengan keras, dia menubruk Sasori yang masih setia duduk di atas sofa empuk ruang keluarga.

Bruukkk...

Misi Gaara membuat Sasori hampir terjungkal kebelakang sukses besar. Sasori sedikit menahan badannya agar dia tidak benar-benar terjengkang dari sofa. Jelas saja, Gaara sekarang sudah lebih berat daripada dulu.

Tangan Sasori mengelus pelan rambut merah bata Gaara. Ia tersenyum saat Gaara semakin memeluknya erat.

Deidara berjalan ke arah Sasori dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasori. Tangannya mengeratkan jaket hitam yang dia pakai. Memang hangat. Kontras dengan celana ketat minim yang dia pakai ke sini tadi. Dia tidak memprediksi akan ada hujan saat dia berangkat dari rumahnya. Alhasil. Celana hitam pendek, kaos emo putih dan jaket hitam dia pakai untuk even kali ini.

Sasori mengelus rambut Gaara. Deidara memperhatikan kedua nyawa di depannya itu dengan senyum. Sangat hangat. Tanpa mereka bedua sadari, Gaara menangis.

"Hikss.."

"Eh?" Sasori bingung. Ada apa dengan Gaara?

Tubuh mungilnya berguncang dalam pangkuan Sasori.

"Papa.. tadi siapa? Hiks.."

Hoo? Jadi karena itu? Sasori ber 'tich' ria. Dia mengisaratkan agar Deidara membuka suaranya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Gaara. Dia menggerakkan dagunya. Namun seperti pucuk dicinta, ulampun **tidak** tiba. Deidara dengan innocent tidak menanggapi isyarat Sasori. Dia malah asyik menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang sengaja sedikit dia gantungkan.

Sekali lagi Sasori memberikan isyarat pada Deidara. Kali ini dia sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Berharap-harap cemas.

Seperti kembang api, Deidara menoleh kerahnya. Dia segera menggerak-gerakkan dagunya lagi kearah Gaara.

Jdeerrr... Seperti tersambar petir, saat Deidara berkata..

"Apa liat-liat?"

Antena kemarahan Sasori semakin terbakar. Dengan senyum yang sangat amat dipaksakan. Dia berusaha memberi tahu Deidara.

"Emm.. Deii.. bisa kau kenalkan dirimu pada Gaara-chan?"

Deidara melengos. "Tidak.."

Sasori semakin tersulut emosinya, sementara tangisan Gaara semakin pecah. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau juga punya mulut sendiri?" Deidara semakin sewot juga karena ulah Sasori.

"Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kau yang memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri!" nada bicara Sasori naik seketika.

"Merepotkan! Kau saja.." Deidara juga mulai bersungut-sungut. Kini badannya sudah mulai menjorok kedepan karena emosi.

"Akan lebih detail kalau kau yang mengatakannya!"

"Untuk apa memperkenalkan diri dengan detail di saat seperti ini?"

"Ya.. pokoknya harus!"

"Aku kan tidak sedang wawancara untuk masuk universitas sekarang!"

"Kau ini! Apa sulitnya memperkenalkan diri dengan sesama anak kecil?" Sasori tersenyum mengejek.

Kini Deidara semakin bersungut-sungut. Tangannya sudah dia lipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya dia tolehkan ke sembarang arah.

"Dasar! Aku bukan anak kecil tau!"

"Tidak.. kau masih terlalu... kecil"

"Heii! Apa kau bilang?"

"Dasar pirang!"

"Maroon!"

"Biru!"

"Coklat!"

"Bebek imut!"

BLUSSHHH.. wajah Deidara memerah.

"Kalajengking bodoh!"

...

...

Entah sejak kapan sekarang kedua orang itu sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Bahkan Gaara sudah Sasori dudukkan sendiri di sofa sebelahnya. Bocah itu menatap Dia dan Deidara dengan pandangan bingung. Kini air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Mulutnya menganga mencoba meresapi apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Matanya terlihat bingung, namun dia berusaha berani berkata.. "Umm.. ano, papa.. kakak.."

Dengan amarah yang masih tinggi dan wajah bersungut-sungut, kedua orang itu menatap Gaara secara bersama-sama dan berkata dengan bersama-sama juga, "Apa?"

Gaara terdiam, menatap aquamarine dan hazle di depannya itu. Wajahnya sendu. Takut. Matanya menyipit. Kedua tangannya terangkat sampai dada lalu berhenti di depan mulutnya yang kecil. Kakinya gemetaran. Air matanya seperti akan meluncur lagi.

Sasori dan Deidara saling berpandangan. Lalu sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah Gaara yang sepertinya akan menangis lagi.

"Gaara, sayang.. maafin papa ya.. papa tadi kebawa emosi.."

"Gaara, kakak minta maaf, tadi Gara-gara papa Sasori.. maafin kakak ya.."

Sasori ,menoleh ke arah Deidara karena merasa bahwa dirinya disebut-sebut.

"Bukan Gaara sayang, tadi itu karena kakak pirang ini.. tadi papa marah karena dia.."

Eh? Sekarang Deidara yang menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sedang merayu Gaara. Dia tidak terima dijadikan kambing hitam di sini.

"Bukan.. jangan dengerin papa ya.. Gaara jangan percaya sama papa.. lihat aja.. muka papa Sasori kan mesum begitu, jadi dengerin kakak aja.." kali ini Deidara melancarkan rayuan mautnya. Tangannya memegang tangan kanan Gaara. Tubuhnya bahkan bersimpuh di bawah sofa.

Me-mesum? Persimpangan muncul di dahi Sasori. Cowok itu seketika langsung tersulut emosinya.

"Gaara sayang percaya sama papa kan? Papa ganteng begini masa dibilang mesum.. biasa aja Gaara-chan, orang lemah biasanya memang suka iri.." Sasori tersenyum lebar merasa berhasil membalas perkataan Deidara. Si pirang menyerngitkan dahinya. Jijik. Gaara semakin ngeri.

Sedangakan Gaara? Mari kita lihat. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Dia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Sungguh sangat lola, loading lambat maksudnya. Tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Deidara, sedangkan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Sasori. Posisi yang membuatnya benar-benar risih.

"Sudah jelas wajah kakak lebih manis iya kan Gaara sayang? Biasanya orang manis itu selalu baik.."

"Tidak.. papa lebih manis.. jangan dengerin pisang berjalan ini ya.."

"Pi-pisang? Apa maksudmu!" si pirang menoleh ke arah Sasori yang tersenyum menang.

"Tentu saja karena warna ram-"

"DIIIAAAAAAAM!"

Kedua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar barusan, langsung diam karena interupsi dari Gaara. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah bocah itu.

Gaara mendengus kesal. Kedua tangan orang didepannya itu dia banting keras. Kedua tangannya sendiri sudah dia lipat. Kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas kepala Sasori.

Dengan senyum menggurui, dia berkata "Papa gak boleh begitu sama kakak yang manis ini.. dan papa juga gak boleh nyalahin orang seenaknya.."

Kemudian, tangan kanannya beralih ke pipi kiri Deidara. "Kakak jangan marah sama papa ya.. papa memang nakal, malahan lebih nakal papa daripada teman baru Gaara-chan. Tapi papa sebenarnya baik lho.." bocah itu tersenyum.

Merasa mendapat pendukung, Deidara tidak kalah sumringah dari Gaara. "Iya kakak gak marah kok."

Sasori semakin suntuk. Mukanya berlipat-lipat.

"O ya.. papa.."

Sasori menoleh ke arah anak laki-lakinya. "Iya?"

Gaara sedikit menoleh ke arah Deidara sebelum akhirnya dia menghadap sang papa. "Kakak yang cantik ini siapa?"

Twitch..

Persimpangan di dahi Deidara terlihat jelas. Can-cantik? Ohh noo! Dia lebih baik dikatai manis, daripada cantik.

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Deidara yang wajahnya merah malu. Dia hampir saja tertawa lepas.

"Ohh.. kakak yang 'cantik' ini namanya 'Deidara'.." Sasori menekankan setiap kata yang author beri tanda petik.

Deidara semakin panas. Namun dia sekuat tenaga tidak melontarkan kata-kata 'ajaib'nya pada Sasori sekarang. Dia cukup tau diri kalau ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk manis di depan mereka berdua.

"Umm.. Gaara-chan lapar pa~ makan yuk.." Gaara memegangi perutnya sambil memelas kepada papanya.

"Aduuhh.. kasihan Gaara, sayang. Gimana kalau kita makan diluar? Kakak tadi sudah ke dapur, tapi gak ada yang bisa dimasak." Deidara sok perhatian. Usulan bodoh! Karena setelah itu dia mendaptkan kiriman death glare spesial dari Sasori.

Memang, hujan sudah berhenti sejak Sasori dan Deidara bertengkar tadi, entah kenapa tuhan tidak mau memberikan kesan dramatis pada pertengkaran kedua orang ini. Bener kan? Coba bayangin aja.. dua orang bertengkar di ruang tamu dengan seorang anak kecil yang duduk menangis di sofa.. benar-benar seperti keluarga 'bahagia' yang mau pecah #PLAK#

"Yeeiii... aku suka kakak! Kakak baik deh.." Gaara menghambur memeluk Deidara dengan tertawa. Deidara jadi terjengkang ke belakang. Na-as nya, tepat di belakang Deidara adalah sudut meja yang pasti kalian tahu gimana sakitnya kehantam bagian itu.

Gaara dengan innocentnya tetap tertawa, Deidara udah ketir-ketir membayangkan punggungnya menghantam sudut meja. Matanya terpajam erat seiring dengan terjatuhnya dia. Namun..

Greepp..

Sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dengan kuat. Of course itu tangan yang pasti sudah kalian kenal. Yup.. tangan Sasori. Cowok itu menahan tubuh Deidara.

Author mimisan. Ada yang punya tisue?

Mau tau gimana posisi mereka?

Gaara berada di dalam pelukan Deidara. Deidara sendiri berpose seperti akan tidur namun dengan punggung yang tidak menyentuh lantai, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tubuh Gaara. Sedangkan Sasori, satu kaki kanan dia tekut untuk menjadi tumpuan punggung bawah Deidara, tangan kanannya menyangga punggung bagian atas Deidara. Satu tangannya lagi yang bebas, melingkari tubuh Deidara dengan menggenggam erat lengan kanan si pirang. Reflek yang sangat bagus..*mangut-mangut*

Gaara cengok..

Deidara sweetdrop..

Sasori syok..

Author tepar..

"Ma-maaf.." Deidara segera bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk Gaara semakin erat. Dia meneggelamkan kepalanya di dalam helaian merah rambut Gaara. Semburat merah padam menjalar di permukaan porselen wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.." Seditik banyak, Sasori juga blusshing. Tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ka-kak.. Ga-Gaara-Ch-Chan se-es-sak.." Gaara meronta di dalam pelukan Deidara.

Deidara tersadar. "Eh.. maaf sayang.. kakak lupa." Dia malah nyengir sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Seolah mendapat petunjuk, Gaara langsung berteriak.

"Ayo makan diluaarrrr!"

Sasori dan Deidara tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak mereka #plak# maksudnya anak Sasori.

Sedetik kemudian, Gaara yang semula membelakangi mereka berdua, langsung berbalik lagi menghadapnya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Tadi papa sama kakak bertengkar ya? Kata bu guru Konan, kalau setelah bertengkar terus baikan.. kita harus memeluk orang yang dibuat marah sambil cium keningnya.. Gaara nanti di restoran mau lihat papa cium kening kakak sambil meluk kakak.. pasti kaya keluarga bahagia, itu sebagai bayaran karena kalian berdua tadi sempat bikin Gaara-chan sedih.." Gaara berkata dengan innocent diringi senyum manisnya.

Aquamarine dan hazle di depannya sudah membelalak dengan sempurna.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Sasori dan Deiara berpandangan..

"AP-APAAA?"

...

...

...

TBC?

* * *

><p>Awalnya Nara mau minta maaf kepada semua readers yang nungguin fic kyuugaa Nara.. ada beberapa sebab yang bikin Nara mau mati seketika..<p>

**Pertama, Nara semakin banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini..

**Kedua, adalah alasan yang bikin Nara beneran mau mati, flashdisk Nara rusaakk~ padahal readers sekalian tau gag kalo semua folder BL Nara ada di flashdisk itu.. hueeee~ mati aja gue..

**Ketiga, Nara udah coba nulis ulang semua fic Nara yang ada di flashdisk dengan linangan air mata..#lebe#

Sekian.. maaf buat yang udah kecewa.. Nara bakalan usahain. Di sini emang pairnya SasoDei, tapi berhubung ada Gaara, jadi sekalian ada pair KyuuGaanya.. (^^)

oh, bagi yang punya FB, add Nara ya.. ngebet banget pingin punya temen anak FFn.. hehe..

**Review pleasee~ **

**maaf kalo masih buanyuak mistypo, Nara usahain bakalan lebih hati-hati..**


	2. Kecelakaan buat Gaara

Halllooooooo...

Wiihh.. gomen kalo updatenya telat banget ya.. #digampar masal# Nara langsung nulis setelah pulang hari terakhir ujian..

Senangnya udah selesai ujiannya, do'ain Nara dapet nilau bagus yaa..

Oke,, cap cus..

Reted :: Still T+

Pair :: SasoDei

Warning :: Seperti biasa, BL n menjerumus ke yaoi, but gak akan sampai fullgar,

Summary :: Rahasia # itu!#

**Ada yang tanya :: Disini Deidara cewek apa cowok?**

**DEIDARA DI SINI COWOK, NOT FEMDEI.. okay.. (^^)**

Oke dehh..

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading minna~<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

Muka dua orang di depan Gaara ini langsung memerah mendengar penuturan si panda. Jelas aja, siapa sih yang mau disuruh ciuman di muka umum? Sengaja lagi, ingat se-nga-ja. Orang gila.

"_Ni bocah udah gila ya?"_ inner Deidara menjadi-jadi. Kedua tangannya udah dia remas pingin nyekek tu bocah. Yah.. tapi berhubung dia masih waras dan gak ingin masuk penjara usia muda dengan kasus pembunuhan **sangat **berencana, si pirang hanya mendengus dengan kesal. Ditatapnya Sasori yang sama bingungnya, antara akan mencekik atau membantai Gaara.

Keringat bercucuran dikedua pelipis Deidara dan Sasori. Bingung. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap kepada Gaara dengan sangat tidak enaknya. Berharap si panda mencabut keinginannya sekarang juga. Tapi.. namanya juga anak-anak, tidak akan paham dengan tatapan seperti itu. Gaara malah tersenyum lalu nyelonong naik tangga. Diiringi dengan tatapan memohon dari si pirang dan si maroon.

"Sebentar ya kakak! Papa! Gaara mau ambil ponsel dulu!" bocah itu berlari.

"Iya! Gak usah kembali sekalian!" Sungut Deidara kesal.

DUAAKK!

"Dasar! Gitu gitu anak aku tau!" Sasori menghantam kepala Deidara dengan bantal sofa. Si pirang hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Tidak ada niat untuk membalas.

...

...

Braakkk!

Pintu kamar Gaara terbuka dengan sangat tidak elitnya setelah berhantaman dengan kedua tangan mungil si panda. Bahkan, gantungan panda berwarna hitam dan putih dengan pita dilehernya yang terpajang dengan rapi di depan pintu kamar Gaara sampai jatuh ke lantai dan dengan sangat tidak elitnya lagi, itu gantungan tidak sengaja tertendang oleh sepatu Gaara yang berakhir dengan gol di dasar tempat tidur Gaara. Tragis sekali.

Mari kita lupakan si gantugan panda, dan beralih pada si bocah panda asli. Kali ini dia naik ke tempat tidur dengan masih memakai sepatu. Dia berlari ke pojok tempat tidur lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak sembarangan. Hampir jatuh ke pinggir. Bocah itu sedikit berjongkok untuk meraih ponselnya. Kemudian, dia berdiri lagi dan melompat dari tempat tidur dengan suara bedebam di lantai yang tidak terlalu keras.

Kini kakinya berlari ke arah meja belajar yang berada di sudut ruangan di dekat jendela kamar. Tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai boneka yang memang tempatnya terlalu tinggi untuk bocah belum tinggi alias pendek seperti Gaara. Dia terus berusaha. Namun boneka itu masih dengan kokoh dan senyum ala _teddy bear_-nya duduk di sana.

"Iiihhh!.. kenapa sulit sekali? Kamu gak mau pergi sama Gaara-chan?" tangannya menyangga dagu sambil memasang pose berfikir. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya untuk meminta tolong pada papanya, namun dia tidak mau terlihat sebagai anak yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Dia berdiri tegak.

"Papa~ ambilin itu~!" Dia mulai beracting seperti seorang gadis perempuan yang ingin sesuatu.

Lalu dia berbalik, "Ehem.. Tidak Gaara-chan! Kamu harus bisa mengambilnya sendiri, jangan selalu bergantung dengan orang lain." Kali ini dia membesar-besarkan suaranya, supaya terdengar seperti suara papanya. Tangan kirinya pun dia lipat kebelakang dengan tangan kanan persis sama guru yang lagi ngasih nasihat buat murid-muridnya. Namun, kalian tahulah.. tetep cempreng.

"Tuuhh kannnn~~! Pasti papa bakalan bilang kaya gitu!"

Otaknya semakin berputar mencari cara. Memang ada beberapa cara yang sempat lewat tetapi tidak singgah, alias sekilas. Mungkin hanya cara inilah yang akan berhasil walaupun dengan resiko besar. Dia harus naik ke atas kursi putarnya dan mengambil boneka _teddy_-nya. Pilihan tepat.

Karena setelah itu, dia terjatuh. Kakinya salah berpijak. Terlalu ke pinggir. Lalu Gaara terpeleset dan kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras. Of course.. dia terjungkal, kepalanya dulu yang nyium lantai. Gaara pingsan.

BRRUUKK..

* * *

><p><em>"BRRUUKK.."<em>

"Ah? Kau dengar sesuatu Danna?" Si pirang langsung duduk dengan tegak dari posisinya yang semula _leyeh-leyeh. _Di menoleh pada Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Emm? Sepertinya ada yang jatuh...di atas.." Dia ganti menoleh pada Deidara.

...

...

Mata mereka membesar, mulutnya menganga.

"GAARAAA!"

Gedubrak. Keduanya berteriak bersamaan dan dengan bersamaan juga berlari menuju tangga. Seperti maraton. Mereka malah berebut naik tangga.

"Oee! Aku duluan yang harusnya naik!" Deidara berteriak di samping telinga Sasori. Kontan aja Sasori segera menutup telingannya.

"Gak bisa! Aku papanya Gaara! Siapa kamu?" keduanya sudah menaiki beberapa anak tangga.

"Tangga yang sini sempit tau! Badan kamu aja yang kebesaran! Turun dan lewat tangga yang sisi kanan. Di sana lebbiihh.. lu-as!" Deidara tetap konsisten mau naik duluan. Alhasil, keduanya berdesak-desakan di tangga dan kalian taulah.. lama. Belum lagi ditambah cek-cok dari keduanya yang sepertinya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Memang. Di dekat ruang tamu, tangga yang menuju lantai dua, ada dua buah. Kanan dekat ruang keluarga dan juga yang sisi kiri, tepat disamping kamar mandi lantai bawah. Karena tangga kiri tidak mementingkan desain keindahan, Sasori asal aja merancangnya, lagian, tuh tangga tidak terlihat dengan jelas dari ruang tamu. Fungsinya cuman biar cepet sampai atas. Karena tangga yang kanan bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Dengan desain yang indah namun tetep sederhana. Kalau kalian bawa meteran terus ngolor tuh meteran buat ngukur panjang tangga, tangga sisi kanan lebih panjang 2 kali dari tangga kiri. Karena tangganya muter-muter mulu.

So, semua alasan itu yang membuat mereka berdua secara serempak memilih tangga kiri.

Dua menit tiga puluh detik..

"Akhirnya sampai juga di atas, un.. hosh.." Deidara memegang lutut sambil membungkuk. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Bukan karena capek, tetapi karena adu mulut dengan Sasori.

Kamar Gaara tepat terletak di samping atas tangga. Jadi saat kedua orang itu sampai di atas, mereka bisa melihat pemanangan Gaara yang lagi pingsan di samping kursi meja belajar. Bila dilihat dengan detail, dahi tuh bocah mengeluarkan darah, mungkin karena benturan yang terlalu keras. Sontak Deidara berteriak.

"Gaaraa-chan!" si pirang berlari menghampiri Gaara. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh mungil Gaara dalam gendongannya lalu berdiri. Dia kocar-kacir sendiri. Bingung mau kemana. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Ayo! Jangan kaya orang bodoh gitu dong! Cepetan kita bawa Gaara ke rumah sakit, bodoh!" Sasori mencak-mencak juga melihat Deidara yang Cuma celingukan.

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh! Danna!"

Keduanya langsung berlari menuruni tangga, tapi, kali ini Sasori mengalah, dan dia berganti haluan untuk memilih tangga kanan. Baru kali ini Sasori menyesal membuat tangga yang desainnya lain daripada yang lain. Tangga ini semakin dituruni seperti semakin panjang. Kasihann..

Tak lama, sebuah mobil ferrari hitam meluncur menuju jalanan kota yang masih ramai. Konohagakure.

...

...

...

...

"Ini, kita harus kemana? Hei hei! Ayo ke resepsionisnya dulu, Deii!" Sasori berteriak.

Namun Deidara tetap berlari, "Tidak! Aku langsung akan membawanya ke Kaa-san! Sepertinya dia belum pulang!" si pirang tetap berlari dan akhirnya dikikuti oleh Sasori.

"Kalau Kaa-san masih repot bagaimana?" Sasori masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya.

"Tidak, sekarang sudah pukul 09.00, ini jam istirahatnya."

"Dasar!" Sasori mendengus.

Deidara berhenti. Ruangan Dr. Tsunade U. Si pirang masuk dengan Sasori dibelakangnya. Benar yang dikatakan Deidara, Tsunade sepertinya sedang bersantai di sofanya dengan secangkir teh dan buku tebal, yang entah apa itu isinya.

"Kaa-san! Tolong.." Deidara berteriak di depan pintu. Tsunade menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya Deidara, anaknya dengan membawa Gaara, dan Sasori disamping anaknya.

"Ohh.. kau Dei.. Kaa-san kira siapa.. ada apa?" Tsunade meletakkan bukunya dan berdiri sambil berjalan ke mejanya. Dia duduk di sana lalu memberikan isyarat agar Deidara mendekat.

"Dia pingsan Kaa-san! Dahinya terluka, tolong obati dia." Kali ini Sasori yang berbicara. Tsunade dengan cepat menggendong Gaara untuk dibaringkan di tempat tidur pribadinya, bukan untuk pasien.

Tangannya mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa detakan jantungnya. Lalu berbagai peralatan medis lainnya juga keluar. Deidara yang seorang mahasiswa kedokteran juga ikut membantu ibunya.

Tak berapa lama, pengobatan selesai, meskipun Gaara belum sadar, namun Tsunade berkata bahwa Gaara hanya perlu istirahat.

Wanita itu kembali menuju sofa tempat singgahnya tadi, dengan melepas stetoskop dan mengalungkannya di leher. Deidara dan Sasori mengikutinya dari belakang, dan ikut duduk bersama Tsunade. Letak sofa itu berhadapan, Tsunade sendiri dengan tangan yang mengakang, diletakkan di atas sofa. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori satu sofa.

Tsunade mengambil cangkir teh yang tadi sempat tertunda, lalu menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Gaara... sudah besar ya.." wanita tu memulai pembicaran.

Sasori menatap Tsunade sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya kaa-san.."

"Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah lama tidak main ke rumah.." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Ah.. maafkan aku Kaa-san, aku terlampau sibuk.." masih dengan tersenyum.

Deidara mencibir, "Pem-bo-hooong~~.." Dia berkata dengan nada menyindir dan suara yang pelan. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Tsunade dan Sasori.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara yang menoleh ke arah samping. "Diam kauu.." masih dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak mau.." Deidara berbalik menghadap Sasori. Masih dengan suara pelan, namun menggeram. Keduanya malah bermain death-glare.

"Hahahaha... " Tsunade tertawa lepas melihat adegan di depannya barusan. Deidara dan Sasori menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh ke arah Dokter itu. "Eh?"

"Ka-kalian memang serasi.. hahaha.." Tsunade masih tertawa. Deidara blushing. Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya Saso-kun, kapan kau akan menikahi..."

_Cklek.., _

pintu kamar mandi yang letaknya disamping ruangan itu terbuka. Ketiga orang tadi menoleh dengan serempak ke arah pintu. Seorang bocah berambut merah oranye keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lho?" dia masih memegang gagang pintu. Matanya membulat.

"Kakaaaakk!" dia berlari ke arah Sasori dan menubruk Sasori. "Kyuu.. kau tambah berat ya!" Sasori tersenyum. Tangannya mengangkat Kyuubi agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum." Deidara beranjak dari sofa ke dapur. Namun kerana suaranya terlampau kecil. Dia seperti dihiraukan. Kasihaann..

"Dimana ibumu, Kyuu?" Sasori mulai bertanya ala berbicara dengan anak kecil.

"Uumm.. Kaa-san lagi sibuk, jadi aku dititipkan bersama bibi Tsunade.."

"Ohh.. aku dengar, kau pindah sekolah ya?" Kini Deidara yng sudah duduk kembali ke sofa dan meletakkan minuman di meja, ikut bertanya pada sepupunya.

"Iya kak! Suasananya berbeda dengan sekolah lamaku ya.." kali ini Kyuubi menerawang. Seolah bocah itu membayangkan wajah teman-temannya yang lama.

"Maksudnya?" Tsunade akhirnya terkena magnet juga untuk ikut mengobrol.

"Iya bibi Tsunade, kalo di sekolah lamaku tidak ada anak yang berani padaku, kalau aku nakal, juga tidak ada yang berani melapor pada guru. Tapi di sekolah baru lain.."

Sasori tersenyum.

"Di sekolah baruku tadi ada anak yang berani melaporkanku pada bu guru. Siapa sih namanya? Aku sedikit lupa.." Kyuubi menoleh pada Sasori.

"Pokoknya dia mirip dengan kak Sasori, tetapi dia seperti punya tanda lahir di dahinya!" lanjutnya penuh semangat.

"Ehh?" Deidara yang semula tidak terlalu memperhatikan, menjadi menoleh pada Kyuubi. "Tanda lahir? Apa rambutnya merah?" si pirang malah semakin antusias.

"Ehem." Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Matanya _emerald_?"

"Ehem."

"Tia tidak lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Ehem."

"Wajahnya imut, kan?" Deidara semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. Begitujuga si oranye, dia juga semakin mendekat ke arah Deidara. Menyisakan Sasori yang semakin sesak.

"Sudahlah Deii! Kau mendorongku tau! Bilang aja langsung! Pakai acara kaya gitu segala.." Sasori akhirnya rela "menyemprot" Deidara.

"Iya Danna! Gak usah pake kuah juga kalee!" Deidara ikutan nyemprot.

"Uhh! Kakak berdua kalau mau semprot semprot jangan di sini, Kyuubi jadi basah!" Kyuubi mundur beberapa cm.

"Ehh.. maaf Kyuu.. o ya.. jadi, mungkin yang kau maksud mirip dengan orang bodoh disampingku ini, namanya Gaara? Sabaku No Gaara?"

"Lho? Kok kakak tau? Kakak kenal ya?" Kyuubi mulai mendekat lagi. Belum kapok rupanya dia.

"Ehh Danna.. Kyuubi belum kenal sama Gaara ya?" si pirang malah bertanya pada Sasori.

"Belum, sayang.. mereka kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Sasori mengelus kepala Deidara.

"Danna!" Deidara menepis tangan Sasori dengan semburat merah merambat sampai ke telinga.

"Iya Iya.. Kyuu~ Gaara ada sini kok! Tapi dia belum sadar. Dia pingsan." Sasori menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyuubi. "Ehh!"

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak mau membicarakan anak itu lagi.. dia menyebalkan!" Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Tunggu.." Sasori menatap horor pada Kyuubi. "Apa?" Kyuubi nyengir. "Kau tidak bermaksud berbuat usil padaku kan?" Sasori menatap Kyuubi.

"Daritadi aku hanya memeluk kakak.." Kyuubi cengar cengir gaje.

"Tapi, kenapa aku merasakan kaos belakangku basah ya?" Sasori menatap Kyuubi lagi.

"Ah.. ketahuan ya.. hahahaha... aku hanya menjadikan kaos kakak untuk lap tanganku, habis _tissue_ di kamar mandi habis sih.. hehehe.." Kyuubi nyengir.

Bruukk! Bocah oranye itu meloncat dari pangkuan Sasori dan berlari. "Heii.. jangan lari kau!"

Sasori menanggapi ajakan Kyuubi dan kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi.

...

...

...

Pukul 21.55 :: R.S.U KohonaGakure :: Ruangan Dokter Tsunade ::

Kyuubi sudah terlelap karena kelelahan. Dia tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu di atas pada Deidara. Dengkurannya halus. Setan juga manis kalau tidur.

"Saso-kun, malam ini kau akan pulang atau menginap di ruangan ini?" Tsunade kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh.. aku di sini saja Kaa-san, kasihan Gaara kalau harus dalam perjalanan malam-malam."

'Ya sudah.. Ayo Kaa-san kita pulang!" Deidara berdiri dari sofa sambil mengambil jaketnya.

Tsunade menghelas nafas, namun masih tersenyum. "Deii.."

Deidara menoleh. "Apa?"

Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti.

Seolah mengerti, Deidara segera mendengus nafas keras-keras. "Iya Kaa-san, kita harus menghormati tamu.." nadanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Bagus.. Kaa-san pulang dulu ya Dei, Saso.. jaga diri baik-baik.." Tsunade berlalu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

...

"Baiklah, kau mau tidur di mana, Danna?" Deidara memindahkan Kyuubi ke dalam satu kasur dengan Gaara yang masih belum sadar.

"Umm.. Dei, apa tidak apa apa kau menidurkan Kyuubi di situ? Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara.. mereka berdua sepertinya belum kenal baik.." Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk tempat tidur.

"Justru yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu aku!"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah.. kau mau tidur di mana?"

"Dihatimu.."

"Gombal!"

"Iya iya.. sama kamu ya.." Sasori mulai nakal.

"Enggak.. aku tidur dikamarku sendiri."

"Trus? Aku dimana? Masa kamu tega kalau aku tidur di sofa?"

"Emang ada efeknya untukku?"

"Gimana kalo aku ilang?"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin." Deidara bersiap membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sasori memutar otak. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku tidur di resepsionis aja!" dia berbalik.

Deidara bimbang. Antara akan menahan Sasori atau membiarkannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Sasori harus tidur di luar. Ok, kali ini Deidara memberinya kesempatan.

"Baiklah, danna.."

"Eh?" Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Ayo bobo'!" Dengan semangat 45, Sasori menarik tangan Deidara menuju kamar pribadi Deidara. "Jangan tarik-tarik!"

...

...

Daritadi keduanya hanya ketap-ketip di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada yang berniat memejamkan mata. Sasori terlentang, sedangkan Deidara memunggungi Sasori. Suasana sangat hening. Dan yang perlu kalian tahu, Deidara sangat tidak suka keheningan dan kecanggungan seperti ini.

"Heii.. kenapa kau memunggungiku?" Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Berbaliklah.."

Deidara berbalik, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak takut kalau tidur di sini? Ini kan rumah sakit Dei.." nada bicara Sasori menjadi horor.

Deidara memegang belakang lehernya, "Eh? Tidak.. kan ada Danna.." mencoba tersenyum.

"Kalau akau tidak ada?"

"Aku akan mencari teman?"

Sasori langsung duduk. "TEMAN? maksudmu kau pernah tidur dengan orang lain?"

"Ha? Tentu saja bukan, bodoh! Aku hanya menyuruh dia menungguiku diluar kamarku!"

Sasori kembali tenang, "Ohh.. aku kira kau macam-macam dengan orang mesum.."

"Aku memang pernah macam-macam dengan orang mesum, kalau orang mesumnya itu...kau!"

"Hahahaha! Kau itu ada-ada saja.. eh.. ngomong-nomgong, tadi kita tidak jadi dapat hukuman ya?"

"Hukuman?" Deidara menyerngit.

"Iya.. yang tadi sore, kita disuruh ciuman di muka umum.."

"Oh.. yes! Gak jadi ciuman, gak jadi ciuman, gak jadi ciuman! Yes!" Deidara masih asyik dengan lagunya, saat tiba-tiba Sasori berada di atasnya, kedua tangan Sasori digunakan untuk menumpu badan. Deidara tercekat, dia langsung gugup.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" dia berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Aku? Tidak ada.. hanya memandang lautan.." Sasori tersenyum manis.

Deidara blushing seketika, "Ti-tidak ada lautan di di sini! Je-jelas-jelas kau memandangiku.."

"Benar, tetapi, aku bisa melihat ikan di sini.." Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Deidara.

"Di-dima-"

Cupp..

Sasori mencium bibir Deidara. Lama.. bahkan tangannya mulai bergerilnya dibalik kaos Deidara. Of course.. backsoundnya sudah berubah menjadi... *tiiiiiiiiiitttt*.. #maaf di sensor# (==")

...

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, seorang bocah oranye alias Kyuubi berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Deidara dengan membawa segelas air.

"Ka-kak.." Kyuubi melongo.

...

...

...

"Kereeeeennn..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang berteriak namun suara yang pelan.

...

...

**TBC..**

* * *

><p>Huaaaa~<p>

Bagaimana? Udah kejawab kan berbagai pertanyaan lewat review, tapi karena Nara nbaek hati #hueekk#, bakal Nara jawab deh..

Kakak **Lady Spain :: **hoo? Emang iya? #direbus#

Buat **secreet readers ::** ahhh.. tenang aja, Nara gag akan masangin Ino sama Sasori kok.. karena beberapa hal, Nara rada-rada gag suka sama ino, ntah kenapa, tuh cewek kaya mirip banget sama Deidara, secara.. nara fans beratnya Deidara.. so.. ne-hik.. cap cus.. gak la yaw..

okay..  
>akhir kata..::<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE.. **


	3. Gaara dan Kyuubi, ngapain?

Secara pribadi dan umum (?) aku udah ganti pen name jadi KishiZera, panggil aja Zhera atau ShiZhe. Okay guys..

Umm.. chap ini sebenarnya bukan kelanjutan sih, cuman sisi lain saat itu (maksudnya?), saat si SasoDei lagi bertengkar di luar, KyuuGaa juga punya cerita sendiri di dalam, begitu.. maaf kalau Zhera gak pandai ngejelasin, tapi semuanya bisa kalian lihat di chap ini..

Okay deh..

Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Cerita ini :: punya Zhera or ShiZhe

Rated :: tetep kok, cuman T+ mungkin malah T aja, belum berani bikin rated M.. hehe.. kalau ada yang mau ngajarin, aku dengan senag hati mendengarkan..

**BL BL BL BL BL BL n YAOI tentunya.**

Humm.. itu aja, soalnya lagi gak ada feeling buat summary.. #digampar# Daripada aku banyak bacot, mending sekarang baca aja _chap_ tiganya ya~

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>

RSU KonohaGakure :: 22.00 :: kamar Pribadi Dr. Tsunade

Kali ini kaki Kyuubi yang terlatih untuk menendangi teman-temannya di sekolah, melayang ke atas tubuh kecil di sampingnya. Dia sedikit menggeliat. Tentu saja, pergerakan kakinya, reflek dikikuti oleh pergerakan badan dan juga pergerakan tangan. Saat itu, Kyuubi hanya merasa seperti memeluk sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih kecil darinya. Guling? Itulah yang terlintas di dalam pikiran Kyuubi.

Sementara Kyuubi masih asyik memeluk –yang menurutnya guling-, Gaara bergerak gerak tidak nyaman. Dia seperti merasa hangat. sesuatu mendekap tubuhnya. Selimut? Itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara saat merasakan kehangatan yang sepertinya semakin 'memeluknya'. Dia juga semakin mendekat ke arah kehangatan itu tanpa merubah sikap terlentangnya, namun kepalanya sedikit dia miringkan ke arah sumber kehangatan. Yang ,asih dia kira, bahwa itu selimut.

"Kaa-san~.." Kyuubi mengigau. Lumayan pelan sih. Namun masih terdengar sedikit menggema, karena ruangannya tertutup dengan jendela kamar yang juga ditutup. Tepat tidurnya sendiri berada di pojokan kanan atas kalau dilihat dari pintu masuk. Bocah oranye itu bergerak tidak nyaman karena dia merasakan suatu pergerakan (?) di dalam dekapan 'guling'nya. Dia juga merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa dada kecilnya. Mungkinkah 'guling' bernafas? Mungkinkah 'guling' bergerak-gerak ketika dipeluk? Mustahil. Kyuubi memang masih kecil, tetapi dia tidak bodoh. Dia melepas tangan kirinya yang sedang memeluk 'guling' kecil itu untuk menggosok matanya. Terlihat warna merah. Merah? Sejak kapan Tsunade suka warna merah?

Kenapa Gaara merasa seperti ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya. Dia merasa mendengar sebuah igauan dari 'sesuatu' yang disampingnya. Makin mendekat. Dia malah semakin meringkuk ke dalam sebuah kehangatan itu. Mengusir takut rupanya. Tangannya mencengkeram 'kain selimut' yang sedaritadi melingkarinya.

Kyuubi semakin bingung. Sejak kapan bibinya menyukai warna merah? Seperti guling yang dipeluknya saat ini? Sejak kapan juga bibinya membeli guling yang bahkan tidak bisa dia peluk karena terlalu keci? Dan anehnya, sejak kapan juga Kyuubi tidak sadar bahwa sepasang tangan mungil menarik-narik baju depannya dengan keras dan menenggelamkan warna merah itu ke dadanya.

Sekali lagi dia mengucek matanya, dan.. SEJAK KAPAN DIA TIDAK SADAR SEDANG BERPELUKAN DENGAN TUYUULL?

"Gyaaaaaaa! Hmmmpp.."

Bocah oranye itu langsung berjingkat duduk. Reflek, dia menarik kedua telapak tangannya dan menutup mulutnya sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Dia sangat terkejut. Itu terlihat dari keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. Bahkan, matanya masih membulat tidak percaya. Apakah dia tuyul atau... tuyul. Pilihan yang aneh, Kyuubi tahu.. tetapi dia masih terlalu terkejut untuk berfikir jernih. Dia sedikit memundurkan badannya dengan mengesot kebelakang dan berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

Kyuubi memandangi Gaara, dia seperti pernah melihat bocah itu. Tetapi dimana? Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Di toilet kemarin? Tidak mungkin. Ummm... di mana ya? Dia masih berfikir, namun tatapannya masih penuh curiga pada sosok Gaara di depannya. Oh ya.. Kyuubi ingat. Bukankah bocah yang ada di depannya ini adalah teman satu kelasnya? Betul sekali. Namun, sepertinya dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau dia adalah Gaara. Maka dia menjulurkan tangan kirinya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara.

"Ga-gaara.." suaranya masih sembunyi. Belum sepenuhnya keluar. Ragu ragu dia mendaratkan tangannya di pipi kanan Gaara.

"Ungh.. pa-papa ya? Gaara...emm.. Gaara masih ngan-tuk.. oahmm.. " Dia menepis tangan kiri Kyuubi dan berbalik menjadi terlentang. Tangannya bebas. Mulutnya sedikit mengigau tidak jelas. lalu kepalanya sedikit menggeleng-geleng dan tangan kanannya menepuk pipi kanannya sekali. Seperti mengusir nyamuk.

_Speakless.._

Kyuubi melongo. Sumpah! Adegan Gaara yang seperti itu sangat dramatis. Seperti di skenario. Bayangin aja. Kyuubi duduk bersila di samping Gaara. Dia menghadap horizontal, sedangkan Gaara vertikal dari sudut pandang kasur bagian bawah. Lalu, posisi tempat tidur yang dekat jendela, menjadikan suasana temaram dengan percahayaan dari lampu tidur dan cahaya luar. Ditambah, warna merah rambut Gaara yang _bling-bling_ apabila tersentuh cahaya. Si Panda terlihat manis di mata Kyuubi.

"Ga-gaara.. kamu beneran Gaara?" Kyuubi masih menepuk pundak Gaara pelan. Dia menjorokkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Gaara.

"Eng.." Gaara mengucek matanya dan sedikit membuka mata. Emerald itu terbuka setengah. Bertatapan dengan merah delima mata Kyuubi. 'Matanya...' Kyuubi malah membatin tidak jelas. "Eh?" keduanya diam.

"Gyaa! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Gaara panik sendiri. Dia langsung duduk menghadap Kyuubi dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Kakinya dia tekuk ke dalam.

Kyuubi yang masih 'kagum' oleh indahnya emerald itu langsung berkedip beberapa kali setelah pemilik mata indah itu berteriak. "Kau? Gaara kan?"

"I-Iya.." Gaara mengangguk takut.

"Ohh.. ya sudah.. aku hanya ingin bertanya itu saja. Bocah oranye itu bergeser mendekati bantal dan berbaring menghadap Gaara. Sesaat kemudian, dia berbalik yang menjadikan tubuhnya terlentang. Dia menjadikan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal dengan menindihnya di bawah kepala. Delima marah darah itu terpejam, namuan seringai tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

Gaara hanya tertegun, karena toh, dia masih belum seratus persen _conect. _Lalu matanya kembali membulat. "Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" dia menunjuk Kyuubi. Namun kali ini bocah itu sudah sedikit _relaks_, dibanding yang tadi. Selimutnya sudah tidak setinggi leher. Hanya sebatas pinggang saja.

"Eh?" Kyuubi menoleh. Delima itu lagi-lagi terbuka risih. Mata Kyuubi terlihat berkilat ditimpa cahaya bulan di luar.

Si Emerald kembali tertegun dan membulat. "Kau? Bukankah kau Kyyubi? U-uzumaki Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Gaara menarik bantalnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam bantal.

"Sudahlah.. tidak usah takut padaku. Aku tidak akan nakal kalau dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk." Delima itu menutup. Kyuubi sepertinya mengantuk.

"Iya.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau langsung tau kalau ini, aku? Padahal.. tadi saja, aku harus memandangimu beberapa saat, baru aku bisa mengenalimu.." Kyuubi memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Gaara, namun dia sudah menurunkan tangannya menjadi masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Eh.. tidak, bukannya kita memang sudah pernah bertemu?"

"Iya, tadi siang saat kita bertengkar di kelas bahasa." Nada bicara Kyuubi merendahkan Gaara.

"Kau duluan yang mengajak aku betengkar! Siapa suruh.." Gaara merengut. Namun hal itu malah semakin membuatnya bertambah manis.

"Jelas-jelas kalau kau yang salah! Kenapa kau tadi tidak mau aku suruh?"

"Aku bukan pembantumu ya!"

"Hei Panda! Jangan membantahku.." nadanya menurun.

".." Gaara diam.

"Hei.. kau langsung bisa mengenaliku bahkan aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu. Kau juga bisa mengenaliku saat kau hanya menatapku di ruangan remang-remang seperti ini.. jangan-jangan.." Kyuubi tersenyum nakal.

Blusshh.. pipi Gaara memerah. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!"

"Memang.. aku hanya berpikiran yang iya-iya, saja.." Kyuubi menahan tawa.

"Kau.." Gaara menggeram. Kedua tangannya merengut bantal yang dia pegang.

"Jangan-jangan.." Kyuubi mengantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

".."

".."

".."

"Kau menyukaiku?" Kyuubi menatap Gaara. Suhu ruangan turun 10 derajat celcius.

BUAGHH!

Bantal yang tadi dipeluk oleh Gaara melayang ke arah wajah Kyuubi dan mendarat tepat di sana. Kedua tangan Kyuubi mengambil bantal itu.

"Jangan harap! Lagian.. aku bukan homo!" Gaara setengah berteriak kesal. Namun dia tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan bahwa semburat kecil warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Bertengger dari pipi kanan merambat ke pipi kiri

"Hahahahahaha... iya iya! Aku hanya bercanda. Sudah ini bantalmu! Kembali berbaring sini.." Kyuubi meletakkan bantal itu disamping bantalnya kemudian kanannya menepuk-nepuk bantal itu berharap Gaara kembali berbaring di sana.

Si panda melengos. Dia menghindari tatapan Kyuubi. "Tidak, aku akan tidur bersama papa saja!"

"Eh? Tapi kan sudah malam, lagipula, bukankah kak Sasori tidur dengan kak Deidara.. setahuku, kak Deidara benci kalau ada orang yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya." Kyuubi kembali duduk.

Gaara terdiam, "Ke-kenapa kau kenal dengan papaku? Dan kenapa kau juga... kenal dengan... kak Dei... dara?" Gaara menyerngitkan dahinya. Nada terakhirnya mendadak tinggi, menuntut kejelasan dari si oranye. Kaki yang semula ingin dia pijakkan untuk hengkang dari tempat itu mendadak kaku. Seperti tersihir. Bocah panda itu kembali duduk. "Kenapa kau kenal dengan mereka?"

"Apa? Aku? Kenal dengan mereka? Hahahahahaha... jelas saja, Panda! Aku sering bermain dengan kak Sasori dan... kak Deidara.. jangan tanya. Dia sepupuku tau!" Kyuubi kembali tertawa, namun tidak terlalu keras.

"A-apa?" Gaara seperti lemas seketika.

"Haaa~ kau memang menyebalkan ya.. sudah sini!" Kyuubi kembali menepuk-nepuk bantal di sampingnya. Gaara menoleh pada bantal itu lalu merangkak ke arahnya. Dia membaringkan badannya lalu tangan kanannya menarik selimut yang sama dengan Kyuubi.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara? Atau tidak ada yang mempunyai topik pembicaraan? Sesekali Kyuubi melihat Gaara dengan ekor matanya. Namun dia tidak berani menghadap langsung ke arah Gaara. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Kyuubi. Namun terlihat oleh Gaara, semakin dia melirik ke arah Kyuubi, mengapa bocah oranye itu terlihat semakin... bersinar? Entahlah, Gaara juga tidak tahu.

Karena tidak tahan apabila harus diam-diam-an, Gaara akhirnya berbicara.

"Emm.. Uzumaki.." dia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Kedua jemari tangannya meremas selimut yang menutupi badannya sebatas leher.

"Eh? Apa?" Kyuubi menjawab dengan ketus. Namun dia sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara.

"Sebentar lagi, bukankah kita akan naik kelas.. iya kan?"

"Ehem.." Kyuubi masih acuh.

"Kau akan melanjutkan kemana? Ini kan sudah bulan Maret, nanti kehabisan tempat.." Gaara menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

"Aku? Aku masih bingung. Kau sendiri akan kemana?"

"Mungkin aku akan ikut _homeschooling_.." bocah panda itu memalingkan mukanya dari Kyuubi.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah lebih enak bersama-sama? Kau bisa ikut ekstra, belajar kelompok dan membentuk kelompokmu sendiri. Aku saja sangat ingin seperti itu."

"Aku.. hanya saja, papa tidak ingin aku keluar begitu bebas dari rumah, dengan begitu cepat, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa hambar. Terkesan dipaksakan.

"Tidak usah tertawa." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada rendah. Gaara menoleh pada teman barunya itu. "Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau tidak suka.. sudah.. jangan dipaksakan." Nada bicara Kyuubi tetap sama. Bahkan kali ini nadanya seperti memberi ketenangan bagi Gaara.

Si Panda tercekat dengan keterangan Kyuubi. Matanya menyipit. 'Ketahuan ya?' batinnya. Dia berusaha tersenyum namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong, kedua emerald itu mulai sembab. Bendungan di keduanya juga semakin besar. Seperti akan Tsunami. Pandaangan Gaara menerawang ke atas, "Aku.. Aku tidak mau membuat papa susah.. aku sudah berkali kali membuat papa.. hiks..." Air matanya terjun bebas menelusuri pipi porselennya.

"Sudah, mungkin kak Sasori hanya terlalu menyayangimu.. aku tau itu.." Kyuubi duduk dan mengacak rambut Gaara pelan dengan sedikit senyum tersungging diantara keuda bibirnya. Gaara menatap Kyuubi. Bocah itu ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya.. Uzumaki-san.." Gaara bergerak.

Kyuubi melongo. Matanya membola. Dia begitu terkejut dengan gerakan Gaara. Bagaimana tidak? Gerakan Gaara itu... memeluknya.. ingat memeluknya, apa perlu aku garis bawahi agar Kyuubi sadar?

"Terima kasih ya.." Gaara berujar pelan sambil melepas pelukannya. Kyuubi masih _shock_. Ditambah suguhan senyum manis Gaara.

Namun Kyuubi langsung mengambil kendali. Dia menggelengkan kepalnya kuat-kuat meninggalkan Gaara yang keheranan dengan tinggkah teman barunya itu. "Kau!" tangan kanannya menunjuk Gaara tepat di depan hidung.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" Gaara gugup dan kaget karena gerakan Kyuubi yang terlampau cepat.

Kyuubi menurunkan tangannya dan menyeringai kecil lalu tersenyum menggoda. Gaara cengok. 'Ke-kenapa dia?' batin Gaara. "Katanya kau tidak homo~.." Kyuubi mulai mengoda, walaupun dia mnggoda hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Jujur, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan setelah Gaara melepas pelukannya tadi. Dia hanya mengalihlan topik dengan menggoda. Walapun dia juga tidak bisa menghindari, bahwa fakta itu, jantungnya begitu cepat berdegup saat ini.

"Eh! Itu tadi hanya sebuah pelukan biasa! Tidak lebih.." muka Gaara memerah, antara marah, geram dan malu.

Kyuubi nyengir rubah, "Masa' sihh? Aku gak percaya.." godaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi, jangan abaikan degupan jantungnya yang masih belum normal.

"Benar!.. aku hanya memelukmu karena perasaanku membaik.. itu saja.. lagian, kalau aku homo, ngapaian juga harus sukanya sama kamu.. bweee~!" Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya, panjang.

"Dasar!" Kyuubi merangkak menuju Gaara yang berada di seberang kasur karena insiden saling mundur tadi. Setelah semakin dekat, Kyuubi menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap Gaara. Namun Gaara berkelit. Dia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari. Kyuubi tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga melompat turun dari sisi kanan untuk menyusul Gaara.

Well.. kalian tahu kelanjutannya kan? Kedua bocah itu berkejaran, namun tidak lama, karena beberapa saat setelah insiden Kyuubi locat dari kasur, tangan kanannya berhasil menarik kaos Gaara dan menjatuhkan si Panda.

"Braakk.. auuu.." Gaara berteriak. Kyuubi tersenyum bangga. "Hahaha.."

"Kyuu!"

"Gyaahahahaha..." Kyuubi tertawa semakin keras.

"Kyuubi!" Gaara semakin cengok, namun dia masih berusaha menyadarkan si oranye.

"Gyahahahahahahahahaha... adduuhh.. hahahahaha..." Tawa Kyuubi semakin meledak.

Gaara semakin cengok. Mau apa lagi? Telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulut Kyuub dengan segera. Tentu saja kegiatan itu menginterupsi Kyuubi. "Emmmpg.." Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan dekapan tangan Gaara dari mulutnya. "Berisik, aku akan lepaskan kalau kau mau diam.. Uzumaki-san." Gaara berucap dengan nada geram.

"..iha..ha-u ha-an hi-amp.." Gaara mengangguk. "Bagus." Detik berikutnya telapak tangan Gaara sudah menjauh dari mulut Kyuubi.

Gaara berdiri lalu tangannya membuat gerakan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena debu karena sempat berguling-guling di lantai. Dingin. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Mata emeraldnya menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Apa? Matanya membulat. Pukul 23.00 malam. Hampir tengah malam. "Uhh.. semoga papa tidak tahu kalau aku tidur selarut ini.." matanya kocar-kacir bingung. Dia ingin kembali tidur. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sesuatu berbunyi.

"Kruyuuuukkk~" (bayangin aja suara perut lapar #bletak#)

"Laparrr..." perut Gaara berbunyi. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil lalu dia menjajari tinggi Gaara dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Coklat. 2 buah batang coklat keluar dari saku celana Kyuubi. Tangannya mengulurkan coklat itu pada Gaara. "Ini.. makan saja, aku sudah bosan dengan rasanya."

Mata si panda berbinar senang. Dia meraih 2 batang coklat itu dengan kegirangan. "Ahhh~ terima kasih sekali lagi, Uzumaki-san.." Dia masih lonjak-lonjak tidak jelas. namun sedetik kemudian dia berhenti berlompat-lompat ria. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sampai paru-paru. Dia kembali mengahadap Kyuubi.

"Apa?"

"Aku hauss.." Gaara memelas.

"Ini.." Kyuubi menyodorkan beberapa permen _mint_ pada Gaara.

"Lho? Kok permen? Aku kan haus.." Gaara kembali merajuk pada Kyuubi.

"Ohh.. tapi kan masih lumayan.." Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi dia seperti kakak bagi Sabaku muda ini.

"Tidakk.. aku maunya minum.. ambilin ya.."

"Memang.. siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku anaknya papa.." Gaara tersenym.

"Oohh.. baiklah panda.. aku tidak mau kalau stok mainanku dari kak Sasori berhenti gara-gara kau!" si oranye melenggang pergi. "Kau mau minuman apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Gaara.

"Kalau bisa susu kotak ya.. aku masih lapar.." Gaara sedikit berteriak karena jarak Kyuubi semakin menjauh.

"Terserah kau saja.. tetapi di sini tidak ada susu kotak. Opsi lain?" kali ini Kyuubi baru menoleh pada Gaara yang memposisikan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Umm.. ya sudah, jus jeruk."

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. "Tidak ada."

"Es teh?"

"Tidak ada."

"Es campur?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dawet!"

"Apaan itu?" Kyuubi bingung. Gaara menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri sampai telinga. "Itu bukan aku.."

"Ahhh.. lupakan.. kau akan aku ambilkan air putih saja.." Kyuubi berlalu. Suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi.

Blamm..

"Dia baik.." guman Gaara mencari posisi nyaman di atas kasur. Senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya.

...

...

...

"Uhh.." Kyuubi masih menggerutu sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Kenapa dia mau saja disuruh-suruh oleh Gaara? Takdir kali ya? Yang pasti author tidak tau-menahu masalah Kyuubi. #Dibantai#

Dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya bersama Gaara tadi. Masih dengan gerutuan tidak jelas yang dengan setia menemani mulutnya. Dia melewati kamar sepupunya, Deidara. Terdengar keributan dari dalam.'Lampunya juga masih menyala..' batin Kyuubi. Sedikit mengintip ke dalam kamar dan astaga...

Terlihat Sasori sedang menindih Deidara dan mencium atau lebih tepatnya melumat bibir Deidara.

Mata bocah itu membulat sempurna. Maklum, pertama kali melihat adegan _rated_ atas. Dia hampir berteriak keras dan membanting gelas saking terkejutnya dengan kelakuan 2 orang di dalam kamar itu.

Namun kenyataannya, setelah beberapa saat melihat adegan hot bin panas bin berasep bin menguap bin gerah bin adem (?) itu, Kyuubi malah seperi menonton film. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, si oranye melihat adegan itu sampai saat Sasori bergerilnya di daerah dada Deidara.. dia berteriak tertahan melihat itu..

"Ka-kak?"

...

...

...

"Kereeeeennn..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang berteriak namun suara yang pelan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Udahan ya..<p>

Hadeehhh.. 4 jam di depan lappiee buat ngetik, pegel juga ya? Haha,, tapi untungnya selesai dengan sangat tidak elit, punggungku sakit~ hihi.. paling enak kalo sehabis ngetik itu rebahan di kasur.. ha~ nyaman..

Karena ini musim liburan, aku bebas sama _lappie_, jadi mungkin bisa _update_ beberapa _chapter_ 2 minggu kedepan, nyuu~

Oh ya,, maaf kalo masih banyak _mistypo_, aku usahain untuk lebih giat memeriksa tulisanku.. d(^^)b.. okay,

Oh.. bales review..

**Sinead-san** :: ais-ais.. sinead-san ternyata _ngeres bin hentai bin mesum_ juga ya? Hahaha... tapi gak , karena aku juga kadang-kadang begitu. #BLETAK#.. oh ya, sebelum bales nih review, aku sempet buka _profile_ kamu, kamu juga suka SasoDei ya? Kyaaaaaaa~ *hugs u*

Eh, sekian dulu.. seperti biasa :: akhir kata, Zhera mohon ::

**REVIEW-nyaaaa~**

**tinggal klik tulisan dibawah ini, okay.. (^^)**

**||  
>\ **


End file.
